The Nicest Thing
by xxignoredxx
Summary: Basically, I wished you loved me. Donuts. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: I just want to say sorry about my last story. I was really angry at the time and it just felt like I was taking it out on writing, which I don't usually do.

Anywho, this is gonna be a multi-chapter story, which I have never successfully done, so wish me luck!

It always came in flashes. Someone would say something stupid to remind him of Watanuki and his never-ending rants. It would make Doumeki stop and smile inwardly. It had never occurred to Doumeki to think why the actions of the spaztic boy always made him want to grin. He just knew that being around Watanuki made him more happy than he could hope to be.

_All I knew is that, you're so nice;_

_You're the nicest thing I've seen_

Of course, all Watanuki did was complain about how "that stupid jerk is always around me!" But, for some strange reason only Yuuko seemed to know, it never bothered him that much. Not at all.

IT never bothered Doumeki that he had to save Watanuki almost everyday without so much of a 'thank you' in return. It didn't bother him that hte spaz always yelled at him about God knows what. Doumeki would do almost anything for Watanuki, even it he never got anything in return.

_I wish that we could give it a go;_

_See if we could be something_

Doumeki sighed as he looked up at the stars from his front porch. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore - not after he started hanging out with Watanuki. He had seen things he had never even dreamed of seeing, felt fear that could last him the rest of his life.

'I wonder how that fool deals with it all the time,' Doumeki thought while sitting on his front step.

'He has you,' A voice that sounded very much like Yuuko said in his head. 'He may not show it, but he depends on you. He will never admit it, but you are what keeps him together.'

_I wish I was your favourite girl;_

_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_

'You're wrong, Yuuko,' Doumeki though while closing his eyes. 'He is what keeps me together.'

'Is that so?' He could just hear the smile in her voice. 'If you wait too long, my dear Doumeki, the read strings of fate will unravel and the special bond between the two of you will break. If he is that important to you, you won't let that happen, now will you?'

_I wish I was your favourite smile_

_I wish the way I dress was your favourite kind of style_

But Doumeki already knew all of that. He already knew that the string would someday break between then. He wasn't stupid. Nothing can last forever. They would someday part ways and never speak to each other again.

Then why, when Doumeki tried to tell himself these simple facts, did it make his chest ache so?

_I wish you couldn't figure me out_

_But you always wanted to know, what I was about_

'I love him.'

The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. But, for some strange reason, it didn't seem so strange to think that he loves Watanuki.

Doumeki smiled and laughed to himself.

'I love Watanuki the Fool.'

_I wish you would hold my hand, when I was upset;_

_I wish you could never forget the look on my face when we first met_

No wonder nothing seemed to make sense when he was around the seer.

_I wish you had a favourite beauty spot_

_That you loved secretly 'cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see_

Doumeki would never tell Watanuki how fe felt. The rejection and losing his good friend would practically kill him.

But, oh, how he would give anything and everything just to at least hold his hand once.

_Basically, I wished that you loved me;_

_I wish that you needed me_

An image of Watanuki smiling flashed in Doumeki's mind. He couldn't remember exactly where that had been, but the memory stuck in his mind.

'He really is beautful,' Yuuko's voice said softly. 'A fool, but at least he knows when to stop talking.'

'I know,' Doumeki thought while looking back up that the bright stars. 'He really is truly amazing... the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

_I wish you knew when I said two sugars, actually I meant three;_

_I wish that without me, your heart would break_

'If only he felt the same way,' Doumeki thought while sighing again.

'You never know until you give it a try.'

_I wish that without me, you would be spending that rest of your nights awake;_

_I wish that without me, you couldn't eat_

Doumeki could feel Yuuko leave his mind. He was glad she did - he was starting to feel reassy stupid for having a conversation in his head with a drunk.

But Yuuko was right - Doumeki really didn't know if he had a chance until he tried.

'Watanuki like Kungoi,' Doumeki thought sadly.

Then why did it seem like Watanuki's words of love seemed so empty when he talked about her?

_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

_All I know it that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_

'Maybe he doesn't actually like Kungoi...?' The thought almost made Doumeki giggle at how ridiculous it was.

He really, really wished it was true though, But, things never seemed to go exactly how Doumeki wanted them to, did they?

Doumeki slowly stood up, realizing that it was starting to ger cold outside. He walked inside and slowly shut the sliding door, suddenly feeling the weight of what the had been thinking about.

_I wish we could see if we could be something_

Doumeki likes Watanuki.

Watanuki likes Kungoi.

Doumeki sighed as he started to make his way to his room.

'This might not end well.

A/N: So there you go! I had never read a story from Doumeki's point of view, so my sister told me to write one and stop bitching about it. (Not really)

Review? Flame? Whatever lets you sleep at night.

(There will be two more chapters to this.)


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: Okay, so I forgot to tell you guys what song I used in the last chapter. It was TheNicestThing by Kate Nash. Very sad song, I suggest you listen to it.

Anyway, here is my next chapter in _The Nicest Thing_. Hope you enjoy!

It always seemed to stop at his feet. Everything good that could have, should have, happened to Watanuki was always just out of reach, as if the thing that people call 'god' was playing some sort of sick joke on him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Watanuki sighed as he looked up at his ceiling, suddenly feeling the sharp pain of loneliness.

'There's a difference between being alone and just being lonely.'

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict,_

_I'm addicted to this girl;_

"But when do you know the difference? Watanuki whispered to himself as he rolled over and looked at the protection seal that Doumeki had put over his bedroom door almost six months ago. He stared at it for a moment.

"Maybe he should put up more," Watanuki said while closing his eyes. He could remember the day Doumeki had put up the protection seal. Watanuki, as usual, yelled the whole time at Doumeki, telling him to "Hurry! I don't want monsters in MY house because _you _were slow!"

Now that he thought about it, Watanuki felt like an asshole. Doumeki didn't have to put up the seals. But he did anyway.

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl;_

"He Does a lot more for me than he really should," Watanuki whispered while continuing to stare at the seal. "He really shouldn't."

Watanuki would, could, never forget all of the things that Doumeki had done for him - killing the Mother Sprit when Watanuki was about to die, giving half of his right eye, giving blood after falling out of the window. Not to mention saving his ass almost everyday. Doumeki had done so much for him.

"Then why do I hate him?"

_But even worse I can't stop calling her,_

_She's all I want and more;_

"Maybe...I don't hate him?"

Watanuki sat still for a moment before rolling around on his bed in hysterics. "Yeah, right! I'm supposed to hate Doumeki!" The seer stopped his laughter short.

"Whoever said I was supposed to hate him?"

Now, that was something to ponder. Wtanuki searched his brain, trying to think of someone that had told him to hate Doumeki. People had actually been telling him the opposite.

_I mean, damn_

_What's not to adore?_

The opposite? But the opposite of hate...is love.

Watanuki sprung up in his bed, covering his face in horror. _Him _love _Doumeki_? The very thought was more than enough to made Watanuki want to vomit.

"I'm in love with Himawari-chan" Watanuki yelled while punching the air._ "_Not Doumeki!"

The seer froze. Why did it feel like he was convincing himself of his feeling for Himawari?

_I've been playing too much guitar_

_I've been listening to jazz_

"Okay, maybe I don't totally hate the big, silent oaf, but I do not love him," Watanuki crossed his arms over his chest with a 'humph'. The whole idea of being in love with the guy was just insane...insane...insane. Watanuki's eye twitched as he grabbed his head and started flailing around on his bed.

"How come when I try not to think about it, HE is all I can think about?!"

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

Watanuki cleared his throat as a blush flared on his cheeks. "I just need sleep, that's all."

_*****_

Watanuki walked slowly next to Doumeki, doing his best not to look at him. How could he, after the dream he had?

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear;_

Flashes of his dream played in the seer's mind, especially the kiss that had turned much more...pornographic . Watanuki blushed ferociously and almost tripped.

"Are you okay?" Watanuki glanced up at Doumeki, still blushing. "You're acting weirder than usual."

Watanuki almost started yelling at Doumeki when more images of his dream flashed in his mind. He turned away from Doumeki, almost having a nosebleed.

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her_

_But I surely don't_

"Whatever," Doumeki monotonously said before continuing walking. Watanuki mad sure he was at least ten feet behind the stoic.

'Why am I being so weird?' Watanuki frantically thought, 'It was just a fucking dream! Just calm down. It's not like Doumeki would like me like that anyway.'

Watanuki froze.

'Did I really just think that?'

_Because she's so_

_Rock and roll!_

Watanuki could have sworn his brain just died.

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not._

Watanuki calmly walked over to the cement wall and smashed his face into it. Yesterday, at this time, he was declaring his love of Himawari to Doumeki. Now, (dare he say it) it might just be the opposite.

"Fuck."

"What?"

Watanuki nearly had a heart attckr when he turnedaround to face Doumeki, who seemed to be standing just a little bit too close for comfort.

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm so cliche_

"Get away from me," Watanuki said a little harsher than he had ment to and stormed off, but not before he saw that glimmer of hurt in Doumeki's eyes.

Yes, Kimihiro Watanuki really was an asshole.

_See that word just wears me out_

_Makes me feel like just another boy_

No wonder Doumeki nor Himawari didn't like him.

With a sigh, Watanuki turned around to look back at Doumeki, who was still standing where he had left him. The sickly-sweet feeling of guilt and the sting of tears made Watanuki feel even more like an asshole.

"Look," Watanuki yelled back at the stoic. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not mad at you or anything." He didn't know what made him say that, and now feeling kind of stupid, Watanuki shifted uncomfortably on his feet, waiting to see what Doumeki would say.

_To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse I can't stop calling her_

Doumeki walked oh so slowly toward Watanuki, as if he was trying to decide if he really wanted to go over to the spaz or not.

When Doumeki finally reached Watanuki, Watanuki found that he couldn't look away from those golden eyes that are usually so hard, but soft at the moment. Doumeki looked down at him with a ghost of a smile playing on his features.

"It's okay."

_I love to hear that voice_

_And honestly, I'm left with no choice._

A/N: I know, I know, I didn't use the whole songbut I'm really tired and this chapter is pretty long for me.

Song is Trouble by NeverShoutNever!

Review? Flame? Both is good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here it is – the final chapter in TheNicestThing! I decided to not do it all hand written first. That would talk too long. This will probably be my last update for a couple of weeks, so enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Watanuki plagued his mind, refusing to leave. The more Doumeki tried to not think of him, the more his thoughts refused to leave. Doumeki sighed as he rolled over in his futon. Everything seemed to be twice as hard now that he realized his love for Watanuki.

It wasn't fair, really. Being able to see him every day without being able to hug him or kiss him like Doumeki wanted to. All Watanuki did was yell at him or ignore him. Watanuki had said sorry to him only once and that was this morning.

Doumeki's heart leapt at the memory of that morning. Doumeki hadn't meant to look hurt. It was just almost unbearable that Watanuki had yelled at him when Doumeki had realized that he liked the spaz so much.

_This is the first day of my life_

_I swear I was born right in the doorway;_

It had surprised Doumeki when Watanuki had admitted to his wrong actions. Watanuki had only ever said sorry to Kungoi. Why would he say sorry now, especially when his actions hadn't really been that bad?

Everything was starting to confuse Doumeki.

'Maybe I should just tell him,' Doumeki thought while rubbing at his face. 'Just get it over with.'

Nothing's that easy. Doumeki knew what would happen if he told Watanuki that he loved him. All hell would break loose and Watanuki would never talk to him again. The very thought of it made Doumeki's heart ache.

_I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

Nothing's easy anymore. Doumeki already knew that.

And yet…there was a small nagging in the back of his mind telling him to just go for it, to just throw his life away for one happy moment.

'Let yourself be happy for once.'

But Doumeki knew he couldn't. Watanuki was too perfect with his random outbursts and mismatched eyes and arrogance. Watanuki was everything that Doumeki wasn't, everything he needed, everything he wanted, everything that should be, but wasn't.

He was perfect.

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you;_

Doumeki just couldn't figure him out.

'What a shame,' Doumeki thought before rolling back over and falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-and Doumeki just couldn't figure out why Watanuki liked cooking all the time or why it just seemed like he was always running

-and even though Watanuki thought that he wasn't, Doumeki actually knew he was

-and it always seemed that the bad end of the stick was handed to Watanuki when he really deserved the good end

-and Doumeki really didn't know anything, did he?

-and all Doumeki really knew was that he loved Watanuki with his whole heart and more and always will

- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Doumeki woke up to his own legs kicking out, as if he had tripped over something that wasn't there. He was sweaty, eyes wide, his sheets only half on him. Doumeki rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

'Only 4:50 in the morning,' Doumeki thought as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little disgusted that it was now greasy.

_Now I don't know where I am,_

_I don't know where I've been;_

Doumeki wasn't completely sure what he had been dreaming about, but he knew Watanuki was the main point. He was the main point of everything these days, wasn't he?

'The dreams will only get worse,' Yuuko said in his head. Doumeki let out a frustrated grunt.

'Do we really need to have another conversation in my head?'

He could almost see Yuuko smile. 'Why of course! It's much more fun this way!'

Doumeki snorted but then realized that he was the only one in the room and felt really weird. 'What do you want, Yuuko?'

'You have to tell him.' Doumeki knew what she was talking about and it made his stomach clench in the worst way.

_But I know where I want to go;_

'No,' Doumeki thought harshly. 'I'd rather keep him as a friend than lose him all together. I don't want him to hate me.'

'How are you so sure that he would hate you? How are you so sure that he doesn't feel the same way? You never know.'

Doumeki snorted as he pulled his blanket over his head in a half-hearted attempt to keep Yuuko away. 'Because I'm not an idiot. Watanuki liking me would be like if a cat fell in love with a rat. It just doesn't work.'

'I don't care,' Yuuko said. 'You need to take that chance. You, out of anyone I know, deserve happiness. Let yourself be happy, Doumeki. Go where you want, not where you think you should be.'

Again, Doumeki felt Yuuko leave his mind.

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever;_

Doumeki sighed – he'd been sighing a lot lately, hadn't he? – and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to get a little more sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But since everything hated him, he didn't get to sleep again. Doumeki, after rolling around for a couple of hours, slowly got out of bed and dressed for school, already knowing that this day will be terrible. His stomach said so.

And, of course, he met Watanuki in the same spot he always had and, as always, endured Watanuki's random rants about nothing and everything and, as always, barley talked to the spaz.

Everything was the same. Did Yuuko really think that just because Doumeki said 'I love you' it would change anything?

Doumeki stole a glance at Watanuki.

_I especially am slow,_

_But I realize that I need you;_

Who, ironically, was stealing a glance at Doumeki.

They both froze, stuck staring at each other, a blush slowly creeping its way up Watanuki's face.

_And I wondered if I could come home._

_Remember the time you drove all night?_

Watanuki looked away awkwardly, scratched his face and continued walking. Doumeki, slightly stunned that the seer hadn't been yelling at him, followed.

'Maybe I should just tell him,' Doumeki thought. 'Just get it over with. Nothing sappy though. Just a _hey, I like you more than a friend _and go along my merry way.'

_And I thought it was strange you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you just woke up_

"- Watanuki."

"- Doumeki.'

They had both said it at the same time, Watanuki turning around to face Doumeki fully and Doumeki glued to the spot. Watanuki blushed.

"You go first."

Doumeki took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and to make his tongue stop feeling so thick. Doumeki took another deep breath before the words started to spill out of his mouth.

"All of my life, I never thought I would meet someone as crazy and random as you. I never thought that I would go on these wild adventures in real life. I never thought I would meet someone like you." Doumeki blushed and starred at his feet. "No one has ever made me feel fear, hate, love and sadness like you have. No one has ever made me feel this happy either."

Doumeki took at chance and looked up at Watanuki, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Doumeki continued.

_And you said "this is the first day of my life_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_

"You mean so much to me, Watanuki. I've been debating on telling you this for the past few days because I don't want to lose you as probably the greatest friend I've ever had. The last thing I want is for you to hate me, but right now I have to be a little selfish for once."

Doumeki stepped closer to Watanuki, whose face was a mixture of longing and fear.

_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy."_

"I didn't realize it until a few days ago, but I think we've both known it for a long time, Watanuki."

Doumeki paused and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

'One…two…three…four…five.' Doumeki counted slowly in his head before opening his eyes, expecting Watanuki to not be there, to be gone from his life forever.

But there he was, standing in front of Doumeki with tears running down his face. Doumeki immediately leaned down and hugged him, feeling horrible.

"Please don't cry, Watanuki. Please," Doumeki whispered in Watanuki's ear.

Watanuki pulled away and Doumeki's heart broke. Watanuki looked up at him, then at the ground, then back up, the ground, back up.

_We just have to wait and see_

_I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

"I…" Watanuki half whispered, struggling with his words. "I think…"

Doumeki could feel his heart break more, if that was possible. The slow rejection was killing him. He could feel the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes. 'I really don't want to cry. That would make it so much worse.'

"…I love you too."

_Than waiting to win the lottery,_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

A few tears slipped out as Doumeki stared at Watanuki with a look of surprise and desperation. Watanuki looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I love you too, Doumeki," Watanuki said while pulling Doumeki into another hug. Doumeki cupped Watanuki's face with his hands and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-and because Watanuki was so addicting

-and because Doumeki loved to hug the spaz

-and even though they were standing in the middle of the street

-they didn't care one bit

-they had each other.

_I mean, I really think you like me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

A/N: Did you like it? Did anyone catch the FruitsBasket reference?

The song was First Day of My Life by BrightEyes. Lovely song.

And that's it for this story! Review? Flame? Either is good.

Happy reading!


End file.
